


A Lesson in Romantics

by Baby_Buu



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Age Differences, Big softie Goku, Diseases, Hospitals, Human AU, M/M, OOC Vegeta, Surgery, college professor au, don’t @ me, kakavege, nondescreptive naughty bits, tumblr: kakavegeweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 20:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Buu/pseuds/Baby_Buu
Summary: For Kakavege Week 2019 Sept 4. Prompts: College Professor AU - Morning Wood - Promises - Hospital Visits.Vegeta has been feeling under the weather lately. He finally gets the nerve to go to the doctor but can’t muster up the courage to tell Goku until his worst fears are realized.





	A Lesson in Romantics

**Author's Note:**

> Trying something new with this one.
> 
> Also I used Briefs as a placeholder last name for Vegeta and never thought of a better one so it stayed.

Vegeta sighed and read over his referral papers again. ‘How Am I going to tell him?’

His grand solution to his problem was to wait. The presence of the man he lived with filled the room with warmth and excitement and he allowed himself to temporarily forget his ‘little problem’.

Vegeta’s eyes glistened as he listened to Goku’s retelling of how his day went. 

“So that was my day. Anyway how was yours?”

“Fine, nothing interesting to note.” He received a smile and a quick kiss for this.

And so it went. Vegeta never got the courage to say anything and the day of his big appointment came closer and closer until it arrived. 

Vegeta took his tests in a daze. He spoke with the specialist and became increasingly more worried with every question he answered. His Doctor tried to sound neutral but Vegeta had a bad feeling that had been growing in his gut ever since he was referred out from his normal doctor. 

He had been unusually tired for about a month. He has chalked it up to old age at first. He had been trying to keep up with a man ten years younger than him. But he was barely in his thirties! He shouldn’t be falling prey to old age yet.Other strange things began to happen after that. He was easily irritable, was having trouble urinating all the sudden, and felt like he lost quite a bit of weight suddenly. 

He only went to the Doctor when it became painful that he wasn’t urinating properly for weeks. His partner had expressed concern but he had shrugged it off. Goku easily believed him when he said it was nothing. 

“Mr. Briefs the tests are complete. We’ll call you with the results.”

Vegeta picked up dinner. He was setting the table when he got a phone call.

“Mr. Briefs we’d like to schedule a follow up appointment to go over your results right away. Are you available tomorrow?”

Vegeta felt like his heart would burst out of his chest it was beating so fast. He could tell something was seriously wrong.

The next afternoon he sat on the couch dreading when the love of his life would come home. They had a lot to talk about.

“Hey Vegeta I’m home!”

He said nothing. Goku walked in and stopped when he saw him. He checked his face.

“What’s wrong?”

“Sit down Kakarot.” Vegeta sighed.

Goku sat down and grabbed his hand.

“What is it Vegeta? You’re scaring me.”

“Kakarot.” Vegeta clears his throat. “Kakarot I’m sick.” Goku gasped. “I haven’t felt right for months. I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want to worry you.”

“But-“

He interrupted him. “I’m telling you now because I know what it is, and it’s serious.”

Goku held his hand tighter.

“I have something called Chronic Kidney Disease. I need either a kidney transplant or I’ll have to go on dialysis.” Goku raised his eyebrows.

“I’ll need someone to give me one of their kidneys or the other one is like a blood transfusion.”

Goku nodded. He moved in wordlessly asking for a hug. Vegeta pulled him in so he rested on his chest.

“Are they scary?”

“Yes. And both have drawbacks. Getting a new kidney would help, but I’d have to be placed on a list. The dialysis would go on for a long time and the doctor said I probably won’t live as long.” Goku inhaled sharply at that. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Goku sniffled a little.

“I’m sorry Kakarot, I really hoped it was a false alarm.” He handed him his paper work letting him read over it.

Goku sat up quickly. He heard him grab his keys and was opening the door before Vegeta could choke out, “Where are you going?”

“I’ll be back.” He called as the door slammed shut. Vegeta stared in shock. “He took that well.” He said to himself sarcastically.

***

_Vegeta rubbed his temples, he could feel a headache forming and it was becoming more and more frequent. He waited for his student to arrive for their little chat about his performance in his class. It was ridiculous that he had to do this so early into the term. His thoughts were interrupted by a soft and hesitant knock on his door frame. The door was open so he gestured for the younger man to come in._

_“Hi Mr. Briefs.” He said shyly, rubbing the back of his neck, drawing attention to his wild hair that was in dire need of a good brushing. _

_“Thank you for coming Mr. Son. Please sit down.”_

_Vegeta fought back the blush that wanted to appear while watching the shy boy sit down across from him. On the first day of class he had ran in yelling that he was sorry he was late, interrupting Vegeta in the middle of his introduction. Vegeta looked up ready to tear the student’s head off for not having manners but had the breath knocked out of him instead. Vegeta had to remind himself multiple times that he was too young, and his student. But that didn’t stop him from noticing and appreciating the beauty in front of him when he saw him. _

_Fortunately (or unfortunately?) the boy was dumb as a bag of bricks and lacked any common sense. That was why they were having this meeting._

_“Kakarot do you know why I’ve called you in here today?”_

_“No sir, and my name is Goku.”_

_“It says Kakarot on my roster.”_

_“That’s my legal name, but everyone calls me Goku.”_

_“Well I’m going to call you by your real name.”_

_Goku pouted but nodded after he caught the serious look in his professors face._

_“Now I know you a freshman here West City Academy but your work is not up to par with my expectations. I don’t know if your other teachers give you a pass for your participation in our sports program but I don’t care. I need you to step it up or I will have you dropped from my class.”_

_Goku seemed confused._

_“Dropped from your class? What am I doing wrong?”_

_“Well for starters you haven’t turned in any homework. And the work from class you turn in looks like you’ve never handed in an assignment your whole life.”_

_Goku wiggles in his seat, looking uncomfortable. He played with his hands. _

_“That’s because I haven’t.”_

_“Huh, What do you mean?” Vegeta felt lost._

_Goku looked him dead in the eyes. _

_“I’ve never gone to school before.”_

_“Like you were home schooled?”_

_“No. I lived in the woods with my Grandpa who adopted me as a kid. We never did any sort of formal education.” _

_Vegeta’s mind was reeling._

_“I don’t understand. If you’ve never gone to school how are you in college?”_

_Goku sighed. None of his other teachers probably paid any attention to him, let alone asked him personal questions like this. Vegeta decided to try to be more patient with him. _

_“My Grandpa passed away recently. I met some of his friends for the first time at his funeral. One took me in. He had a daughter my age who is crazy about learning. She found out I didn’t know how to read or write so she helped teach me. Her dad felt bad that I was all by myself so he made a large donation so I could attend. Honestly I wasn’t going to do any sports but the coach convinced me I could have a scholarship so I wouldn’t be mooching and make my own way.”_

_Vegeta gulped. This boy was nothing like how he assumed. “Wait when did your Grandfather pass away?”_

_Goku tilted his head in thought. “About nine months ago. Why?”_

_“You taught yourself how to read and write less than nine months?” Vegeta cried. If he had been drinking something he would have spit it out. As it was he was clutching onto his chest._

_“Well Chi Chi helped, but yeah I’ve been teaching myself.” Goku was blushing and tried to make himself look smaller. Was he still in trouble?_

_“I didn’t mean to yell earlier, I’m just impressed.” He ran a hand through his hair. His own unique hair style reminded him mildly of the young boy’s in front of him. _

_Goku straightened up looking less scared._

_“Now that I know what’s going on with youI think I can help a little. I’ll show you what I expect from your assignments when you turn them in. And I think you should try to find a tutor. They can help you with your homework.”_

_Vegeta went over a couple more things and Goku left feeling confident he could do what was asked of him._

_It was several days later that the young man returned to his office. He seemed very upset. _

_“Mr. Briefs?”_

_“Come in Kakarot. What is it?”_

_“No one will tutor me. They all said I’m too stupid. I asked over a dozen different people.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“Just cause I didn’t get everything on the first try, or understand something they thought I should they said I was too stupid and they didn’t want to waste their time with me. I don’t want to get dropped from your class. I really did try honest.”_

_Vegeta was baffled but moved by his persistence._

_“It’s alright Kakarot. I’ll make room in my schedule so I can tutor you.”_

_“Wow Mr. Briefs thank you!”_

***

Vegeta was jolted awake by the sound of Goku entering the apartment. He had fallen asleep at some point waiting. Goku knelt down and gave him a quick kiss.

“Where did you go?” Vegeta asked softly. 

“I talked to your Doctor. I went to the lab. He took off his jacket to show Vegeta the tape around his arm.

“Did you get your blood drawn?” Vegeta asked confused. Goku hates needles.

“We’re compatible. They wanna schedule the surgery for our Kidney swap right away.”

Vegeta was confused. “Kidney transplant? You wanna give me your kidney?” His voice raised a couple octaves every syllable he spoke. He sat up quickly. 

“Did they tell you how dangerous that is?”

“Yes, they went over everything. Including all the risks you glossed over earlier.” He gave him a pointed look that Vegeta ignored.

“Kakarot I can’t ask you to that for me.”

“You don’t have to ask. I wanna take care of you for once. Promise you’ll let me.”

Overwhelmed by everything he decided to let it go for now. “Okay Kakarot.”

Goku grabbed him by the face softly and kissed him. He lifted him up, and sat down so Vegeta was cradled in his lap. They spent a long time there like that - kissing and holding each other softly. Every once in a while Goku would whisper that he loved him. Vegeta blushed every time and brought him back into a kiss so he didn’t have to answer. Even after all these years he didn’t understand how anyone could treat him so kindly. 

When they went to bed that night he allowed Goku to hold him even though he usually preferred his own space while sleeping. He knew he had taken the news very hard and wanted to comfort him anyway he could. He would wait a few more days then ask if he really wanted to go through with the operation. He fell asleep feeling very loved and safe. 

He woke up the next morning from a pleasant tingling sensation in his crotch. He opened his eyes slowly to see Goku still plastered to his side. He saw movement under the blanket and it wasn’t hard for him to guess the feeling was from Goku slowly stroking his already very hard and straining cock.

“Kakarot.” Vegeta yawned. “What are you doing?”

“You had a little problem when I woke up and thought I’d give you a hand.” Goku smiled wide at his own joke.

“Is that so Kakarot?” Vegeta closed his eyes and allowed him to continue. 

Goku sped up his movements and Vegeta’s breath hitched. 

“Kakarot.” Vegeta choked out, reaching his peak. 

The rest of the weekend flew by, and the next evening Vegeta didn’t want to put it off any longer. 

“Kakarot are you sure you want to do this?”

Goku looked angry.

“Yes Vegeta. Don’t ask me that again.”

His eyes softened.

“Let me do this for you.”

Vegeta lost his resolve. He never could stand up to his ‘puppy dog eyes.’

He called to schedule their surgeries the next day, hoping it was the right choice.

The day came so fast Vegeta felt like he had barely blinked his eyes before it was time. Goku had to get looked at. Make sure he wasn’t sick or anything else that may effect the transplant. Eventually he was deemed good to go. Vegeta’s anxiety went from manageable to full blown neurotic. He grabbed Goku’s hand. 

“Kakarot I love you!” He hissed in his ear. Goku patted his arm. 

“I love you too Geta. Everything is gonna be fine.” Goku kissed him. Vegeta threw himself into the kiss. He only pulled away when there was a knock on the door. A nurse came in to help them get ready. 

The last thing Vegeta saw before the anesthesia kicked in was Goku’s warm smiling face. His eyes full of love just for him. 

***

_Vegeta stood by the stage and couldn’t contain his pride for his former student and now friend. When they called his name and he walked across the stage he whooped and hollered loudly along with several others. _

_He met him after the ceremony was over._

_“Congratulations Kakarot!” He said with a genuine smile. _

_“Thanks Vegeta. I couldn’t have done it with out you!”_

_“Oh hush, you only needed my help for a hot second.”_

_“Well regardless thank you.” Goku beamed at him. _

_Vegeta leaned in for an uncharacteristic hug but was so excited for him he couldn’t contain himself. Goku gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek and Vegeta pulled back in surprise._

_He looked at Goku to gage his intentions. He was blushing. ‘Wow, Okay.’_

_Goku tried to pull away to leave but Vegeta pulled him in to place a quick kiss on his lips. Goku’s entire face lit up. Vegeta was blown away from the depth of emotions shown in his eyes. They stepped away to give each other space to process what was happening._

_“How long?” Vegeta asked genuinely curious. _

_Goku blushed. “A while.” He admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. _

_“I had no idea.” Vegeta answered honestly._

_“I figured I had no chance while I was still a student. Even though I haven’t been your student for years.”_

_“You’re right about that.”_

_“Let’s go get drinks!”_

_Vegeta treated him that night. They drank happily and kept leaving lingering touches on the other. Goku’s eyes sparkled every time they met his. _

_He took Goku home at the end of the night. He had been waiting four years and didn’t want to wait another night to claim him as his own. Goku was hotter and more willing then he could have ever imagined. Vegeta was glad he finally found someone who could keep up with him, the difference in their ages allowing him that stamina that only comes with youth._

_They moved together for hours, staring into each other’s eyes - soaking in the others reactions. Goku writhed beautifully underneath him. He panted and moaned sinfully. Each sound sent a shiver down his spine._

_Vegeta would never admit it,but his heart had already been stolen and claimed by the younger man- and he never wanted it back._

***

Vegeta woke slowly. His eye lids heavy and his mind groggy. He fell back asleep quickly. Eventually he did wake enough to realize he was still in the hospital. Flaps connected to monitor him, and he seems to have an IV in his arm even though it wasn’t attached to anything. He was in a hospital room that seemed to house at least another guest and they were separated by a curtain. He could hear a nurse fussing over whoever was on the other side.

‘Kakarot!’ He suddenly remembered what happened. 

“Hello?” He called out trying to get the nurse’s attention. He heard foot steps followed by the sound of the curtain being pulled back. 

“So you’re awake.” An older female in scrubs greeted him. 

“Yes. But my partner..” he trailed off.

“You mean Mr. Son?” He nodded. “He’s over there.” She gestured toward the other side of the curtain. “Surgery went fine for you both. He had a small infection so we’re keeping him under for a while longer.”

Vegeta tensed and she must have noticed. “Nothing major, don’t worry. He’s already shown great improvement with the antibiotics we gave him.” She smiled softly at him.Vegeta relaxed a little. He looked down at his torso. His incision was covered but he knew eventually it would be a scar that would always remind him of how much Goku loved him.

Vegeta got better a little faster than Goku and was released a few days before he was. He visited Goku at the hospital all day everyday until he could take him home. 

When Goku arrived home the dining room table was set up with several of his favorite foods, some candles, and some very expensive wine. Vegeta wanted to treat him very well tonight. 

He put on some low key music as background noise and pulled out a chair for him. Goku sat down and quickly had his chair pushed back in for him. 

Vegeta kept the conversation light, wanting to have a nice evening. “Kakarot I can’t thank you enough for what you’ve done for me. I Am eternally grateful and in complete awe of your love and compassion for me.”

“Aww Geta. You don’t gotta be so formal about it. You mean the world to me. There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you.”

“Thank you Kakarot. I promise to love you and protect you just as fiercely as you do me.”

They both smiled. 

That night when Vegeta took him to bed he worshiped him like a king. Because in fact he was - the king of his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted them to get married but I already did that with my Prison AU T-T


End file.
